memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Deneva
Deneva (or Deneva Prime) was the main planet in the Deneva planetary system. This system was located in the Alpha Quadrant. The atmosphere was capable of supporting humanoid life-forms. The Deneva colony was established on this planet in the mid-22nd century. This planet was, also, the location of the Deneva Station. The reason for colonization was that the planet would serve as a freighting-line base in the sector. Supplies would be sent to the miners in the system's asteroid belt and what was mined in the asteroids would be sent back to Deneva for transfer to other Earth, and later Federation, worlds and colonies. Deneva was considered one of the most beautiful worlds in the galaxy. In 2267, there were over a million people on this world. The nearest starbase was Starbase 10. ( , ) Earth Cargo Service vessels were making runs to the colony as early as 2153. ( ) Its grottoes were mentioned by Subcommander T'Pol as being similar to that of Dakala, a rogue planet discovered by the crew of in 2151. ( ) Montgomery Scott worked in this freighting line as an engineering adviser early in his career. He was on a couple of runs. In late 2266 – eight months before the visit of the – space vessels from Ingraham B brought an infestation of neural parasites. These parasites would have wiped out the colony, as they had Ingraham B and at least three other civilized worlds, had not Captain Kirk and his crew destroyed them. Many people died from the infestation, including Kirk's brother Sam, just before the arrival of the Enterprise, and his wife Aurelan, soon after. The couple had moved to the planet with their son Peter not long before the infestation. ( ) Denevan crystals seem to originate from the planet. ( ) Background Humans founded colonies on M-class planets. Conjecturally, Deneva might be M-class. ( ) in "The Explored Galaxy" wall chart]]Starbase 10 was located close to the Romulan Neutral Zone. ( ) According to the Federation star chart "The Explored Galaxy", this zone was located in the Alpha Quadrant. This map of charted space, first seen chronologically in , depicted the locations of the Tholian Assembly and Romulus/Remus. Both locations were identified in dialog as being located in this quadrant. ( ) The chart was also seen in several Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episodes set in the 24th century, from the year 2364 to 2370. These were , and . Star Trek: Star Charts Deneva (Deneva Prime): In 2120, Zefram Cochrane visited this planet on his final voyage. In the mid-22nd century, Deneva was a destination on the Vulcan trade routes. In 2378, Deneva was a Federation member. (Pgs. 45, 60, "United Federation of Planets I") Deneva System (Kappa Fornacis System): This system was located in or near Federation space, in the Beta Quadrant. This system was a single star system. Deneva was a G-class star with a magnitude of +5, which was the same brightness as Sol. (Pgs. 36, 45) Apocrypha Deneva was one of many worlds destroyed in the Borg invasion in Star Trek: Destiny: Lost Souls. External link * cs:Deneva de:Deneva it:Deneva ja:デネヴァ Category:Planets